


icing

by hoppnhorn



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Creampie, Harringrove Week of Love, M/M, Unsafe Sex, but also just filthy animals, but they're "safe" because they're clean and in a relationship?, so i dont know if that's unsafe, there's a lot of come talk in here, these boys are madly in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22697686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoppnhorn/pseuds/hoppnhorn
Summary: “Lube.” Billy pants, hand fumbling towards the nightstand. “Fuck, get thelube.”Holding in a laugh -- becauseseriously, it’s funny how horny Billy can sound sobroken-- Steve retrieves the bottle from the drawer, handing it over so Billy can practicallyripoff the cap.“Easy.” Steve snorts, kissing Billy’s throat. His shoulder. “I’m notgoing anywhere.”
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 18
Kudos: 421
Collections: Harringrove Week of Love





	icing

**Author's Note:**

> Harringrove Week of Love - 2/13/2020 - Creampie
> 
> This one is...well, filthy. I hope you enjoy!

“Babe, I’m clean.” Tommy basically _yells_ at the lunch table, waving his basketball physical form in her face before she bats it away and it flutters to the floor. 

“If you _weren’t_ , we wouldn’t be having this conversation.” She snaps at him. “Because I don’t have anything to _give_ you.” 

“Which would mean Tommy-boy is a _slut_.” Billy sneers over the table and Carol shoots him a glare. One that says many things, but the most prominent is the middle finger she flashes in his direction. 

“He wishes.” Steve snarks from Billy’s side, playing with his meatloaf, staring out the window. It’s _cold_ and rainy and he hates Hawkins in the winter.

“Okay, fuck you both.” Carol hisses, but her mouth lifts in one corner as she smacks at Steve’s elbow, knocking him off balance. He nearly plants his face in his potatoes. 

“What about you, _Billy-boy_ .” Tommy asks, a gleeful grin on his face. Like he thinks he’s got Billy _cornered_ or something. 

Which, he really doesn’t know Billy very well, Steve thinks. 

Because Billy only _pretends_ to be a slut. And he’s good at it. 

But it’s only Steve’s bed that Billy crawls into at night. 

“Please.” Billy snorts, tossing his plastic fork onto his tray like it’s _offended_ him. “I’m a gentleman.”

Carol makes an _unladylike_ sound and Steve has to hold in a similar snort of his own. Tommy grins like the cat that caught the canary.

“Not what Becca said last week.” He quips with a loaded mouth of mashed potatoes. “She said you’re an _asshole_.” 

Which, apparently, means good things. According to Tommy’s proud grin and playful smack on Billy’s shoulder. 

It’s a good thing Steve knows Becca is a liar, just like the rest of the girls Billy _woos_. A little kissing, maybe a tit grab or two, and they’re telling the world they snagged Billy Hargrove. 

Billy’s _claimed_ and Steve itches to reach over and prove it, with his mouth and teeth and tongue. 

“You’re looking at a pristine, all-American _gentleman_.” Billy purrs, low in his chest. “Doc practically shook my hand when I left the office.” 

He _didn’t_ , but Steve still laughs all the same. 

“What about you, Steve?” Carol asks, a smirk on her lips. “Oh wait, I forgot. You don’t _have sex_.” 

He pretends it doesn’t bother him, that his reputation was never too important. But, fuck. He _liked_ being the king of Hawkins High. He liked being the player who never ran out of game.

Now he’s old news to the ladies. They’re all tits-up for Billy and, well.

They’re not even his _type_. 

“What’s the point when you’ve had them all?” Steve shoots back with a smile. Casually, like it’s not a _brag_ . And Tommy cackles. Carol rolls her eyes and Steve leans in for the kill, so to speak. The card he only plays when she’s really being a _dick_ . “I’ve even had _you_.” 

Billy is the one cackling when Steve leans back and Tommy’s cheeks have gone pink. Along with Carol’s….everything. 

“Fuck you, Steve.” She hisses, but he’s too busy eating up the way Billy hooks him around the neck with one arm, pulling him close. It’s subtle, but it’s _obvious_ to Steve. Billy could shout MINE at the top of his lungs and the effect would be the same in Steve’s eyes. 

His his _his_. 

  
  


“You ever fuck without a rubber?” Billy asks that afternoon, sprawled on Steve’s couch with his jeans unzipped, shirt off, shoes tossed. They have a routine: fuck, food, fuck. But today Steve has a paper to write and Billy’s entertaining himself with the remote, flipping through channels. Bored. 

Steve doesn’t even have to think about his answer, grunting a _no_ over his shoulder before he continues scratching his thoughts onto the page. 

It’s not a _difficult_ question, so it barely registers. He doesn’t even remember it by the time Billy saunters over, drapes his body over Steve’s back and murmurs _me either_ into his ear. 

“Hmm?” Steve asks, his body ringing with Billy touch just enough to jar him from his concentration. 

“Condoms.” Billy says into his ear, bites his lobe. “We always use condoms.”

“That’s because we’re not _stupid_.” Steve answers. “You see the papers—”

“But we’re both clean.” Billy moans into Steve’s neck, leaves a small kiss. “Certified _and signed_.” 

It takes a few seconds for Steve to pick up what Billy’s _heavily_ implying and he nearly _pants_ at images swimming in his head. In bed with Billy, nothing between them but air. Fucking over and over, skin to skin. 

Leaving his come behind. 

“That turned you on _fast_.” Billy chuckles into his neck, a wandering hand groping at the obvious bulge growing in Steve’s jeans. “Wanna raw me, pretty boy?” 

“Billy, jesus.” He fumbles at his homework, like he’s going to be able to concentrate _now_. “I told you—”

Big hands slip under his shirt, up his chest to his nipples, and Steve lets the rest of his protest fall away with a moan. 

“Just think, I’ll be your first.” Billy growls into his ear, licks at the outer shell. Scatters kisses on his throat. “The first one to catch your load and let it run down my thighs.”

“ _Fuck_ .” Steve doesn’t take anymore time to protest, ripping around in his chair to catch Billy’s sinful mouth with his own. “You’re so _gross_.” 

“You love it.” Billy laughs against his lips. “Now will you please _fuck me_? I’ve been waiting around all afternoon.” 

Steve rolls his eyes as Billy walks away, dick nearly _out_ with how low his jeans hang on his hips. 

“We’ve only been here an hour…” Steve starts to snark, but Billy slips his pants free and the rest is forgotten. Except Billy. Just Billy. 

His lover. His cocky, beautiful lover. 

Billy starts rubbing himself in the middle of the living room, as if to entice Steve to follow. Which was never _necessary_. 

Not once. 

“One hour too long.” Billy purrs. “I’m not _patient_.”

“I’m aware.” Steve breathes, cock already straining at his fly, pulse frantic. “I just needed to get some _work done_.” 

“Then get to _work_ .” Billy teases, nodding at his dick expectantly. Steve snorts, considers taking him _literally_ and sitting back down at the table to get his paper written. But he knows Billy, and Billy would pick him up and drag him to bed if necessary. 

“ _Home_ work.” He says with a smirk, ripping his shirt over his head anyway. “Asshole.”

Once upon a time, Billy might have been insulted, but he wags his eyebrows now, naked as a jaybird, leading them towards the stairs. 

“I love it when you sweet talk.” He purrs. 

Then he bounds up the stairs like they’re playing tag. It’s mildly annoying but Steve has forgiven him when he hears Billy giggling at the top, flopping on his bed with a telling _whump_. 

He takes his time getting to the door, leans in the frame. And Billy acts like he’s not bothered in the least. 

Strokes himself firmly, arching his back, curling his toes. 

He’s _mean_ but he’s also gorgeous. Steve doesn’t even _mind_ that his own arousal is kicking like crazy, wishing for the same pleasure and _knowing_ just how good it feels. With Billy. 

“Have I ever called you sexy?” Steve asks, walking slowly, stripping slower. Billy chuckles, licks his bottom lip. 

“Not sure.” 

“You are.” Steve purrs, dropping his pants and stepping free. He doesn’t bother to touch himself, it’s a lot more fun to watch Billy’s eyes latch on and see the flush crawl up his chest. Around his throat. “You’re very sexy.” 

“Don’t go mushy on me, Harrington.” Billy moans. “Get over here and fuck me.” 

“Sweet too.” Steve teases. With a crook of a finger, he drags his boxers down, lets them fall, and his cock bobs heavy on hips. He can’t resist pushing on it, making it slap back against his stomach. 

Billy squirms. 

“ _Steve_.” 

The breathy _plead_ sends a shiver up Steve’s spine and he kneels on the bed, covers Billy with his body in moments to seal their mouths. 

So greedy, so _needy_. 

Billy grasps his back, licks passed his teeth and moans when Steve meets him. Bites and sucks and _breathes_ him. 

“Lube.” Billy pants, hand fumbling towards the nightstand. “Fuck, get the _lube_.” 

Holding in a laugh -- because _seriously_ , it’s funny how horny Billy can sound so _broken_ \-- Steve retrieves the bottle from the drawer, handing it over so Billy can practically _rip_ off the cap. 

“Easy.” Steve snorts, kissing Billy’s throat. His shoulder. “I’m not _going anywhere_.” 

“Shut up.” Billy mutters. Then _sighs_ as he wets himself, fingers glistening and prodding. Too soon, he’s rewetting his palm, grasping Steve’s cock, and the cold nearly makes him _yelp_. 

“Jesus, Billy. _Slow down_ —”

“Fuck slow.” Billy hisses. He worms his way into position, grabbing Steve’s hips like he’s the one doing the _fucking_ , and presses. Steve gasps and shudders. 

It’s perfect. Wet and warm, but silky smooth. Billy’s body yields to him and yet fits like a glove, tight _tight tight_. 

Steve pulls away and Billy whimpers, reaching for him with pupils so _wide_. 

“Where are you—”

“I’m going to do this _right_ .” Steve growls, low from his chest. Billy’s cheeks are pink under his golden sheen, his lips bitten plump. “I’m going to do _you_ right.” 

“Steve…” Billy keens, rubbing his cock, a picture of desire. 

It only takes him a few seconds to remember his _name_ , and he uncaps the lube, spreads it on his cock a second time. 

Billy gasps when he pushes in again, firm and deep, his body on fire from the inside out. It’s gentle, the way he enters, but the sounds punch out of him like blows to his body. 

Billy feels like _heaven_. 

“Come on.” Billy whispers into his neck. “Fuck me.” 

“No.” Steve grunts. He pulls away, presses forward until Billy throws his head back. “Not the first time.” 

The _first_ time. 

Their first, _first_ time had been a rough fuck in the backseat of Steve’s car. Billy’s pants had still been around his ankles and Steve hadn’t bothered to even _undress_ , bent over Billy’s back as he rode him hard. 

It’d been amazing, but a _fuck_. 

This, with Billy’s eyes on him and his hands all over, isn’t a fuck. 

“I’m going to take you apart and then I’ll come inside you.” Steve pants into Billy’s ear, his body shaking with the need for more _friction_ , his own slow pace making him weak. “No more stopping to take off a condom.” He adds, reaching between them to grasp the head of Billy’s cock. His lover gives a small shout and pre slicks Steve’s palm. “I’ll fuck you and fuck you until I’m through.”

“ _Yes_.” Billy groans. “Fuck yes.” 

His body sinks until he’s seated against Billy’s ass, warm and _perfect_ like their bodies were made to match. 

And he _moves_. 

Shallow at first, just to test the slide, and when Billy lunges for his mouth, kisses him hard, he goes deeper. Harder. Waiting for that moment when—

“ _FUCK_ .” Billy groans, Steve’s cock finding that spot inside him that turns him upside down. Makes him rabid. “Harder, baby.” He begs. Whimpers. Snarls. With each thrust, each brush of that _place_ , his cock burning in Steve’s hand. Wet and leaking.

It’s music to Steve’s ears. The pants and grunts and _slaps_ of their bodies meeting. Hungry and frantic. Bouncing until the bed squeaks beneath them. 

When Billy comes, his teeth are clenched, his legs locked around Steve’s hips. He paints his chest, hole _clenching_ where Steve pushes inside. Fucks him through it, his own body coiling to follow him over. 

It’s too easy to lose himself in the sight of come shining on Billy’s heaving abs. He lets go. 

Fills Billy up with a shout. 

Buries it deep. 

The little satisfied _oh_ from Billy’s lips makes him _quiver_. 

“Can you feel it?” He asks, stupidly. Like Billy’s _not_ going to feel the enormous _load_ he just pumped inside him. But Billy’s delirious smile, little nod of confirmation and sinful moan is worth the dumb question. 

“Got any more?” His lover asks. 

If the kick from his still-hard cock is anything to go by, the answer is a firm, _solid_ yes. 

  
  
  


It takes an hour to tire Steve out. An hour of watching himself fuck his own come back into Billy until he can’t feel his hands he’s gripping the sheets so hard. Pushing himself to the _breaking point_ to pump one more into Billy’s pliant body. 

Billy’s pretty much _limp_ by the end of it, legs splayed wide as Steve crosses the finish line, shouts filling the air. 

Billy groans, strokes Steve’s stomach, staring up at him. 

_Satisfied_. 

“Did I hurt you?” Steve breathes later, collapsed on Billy’s chest, come drying between them. They’re going to need a _serious_ shower but pleasure is still ringing under the surface of his skin. 

“Hell no.” Billy murmurs into his hair, stroking it absentmindedly. It’s not common for Billy to linger, but Steve knows this whole _thing_ isn’t common. 

It isn’t common for Steve to still be inside him, soft. Ripping off a condom usually gives them both the excuse they need to pull away. To _detach_. 

But lingering is nice. A little _odd_ feeling. 

But pleasant. 

“Can I?” Steve asks, pushing himself onto his knees to look down. To _see_ the mess that remains. And Billy moans when Steve’s cock slips free. 

The come that follows is, just.

Icing. 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](http://hoppnhorn.tumblr.com) & [twitter](https://twitter.com/hoppnhorn)


End file.
